


Magic At Your Fingertips

by semele



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: Bellamy and Raven as Muggle-born Ravenclaws who meet again a few years after finishing school.Inspired by this gorgeous photoset.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiindust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiindust/gifts).



> Written for raiindust, who wanted something inspired by [AU graphics](http://raiindust.tumblr.com/tagged/the-100-mashup). I shamelessly picked the one I was most involved in making, because I am like this. Thank you so much for the inspiration!

Bellamy still remembers the day he got his first wand.

Back then, he was scrawny and full of awe, too preoccupied with the wonders that could come out of his fingertips to take too close a look at the world around. Everything on Diagon Alley was shiny and new, and Bellamy didn’t think to ask what happened to everything that was there before, or why it was destroyed. It was magic, after all. He himself could do magic with those small fingertips of his, and he was just eleven.

The wand looked huge in his hands, and his mother, knowing a little something about sports or musical instruments, was about to protest, but the wandmaker shook his head. _This one picked him. He’ll grow into it._

So Bellamy kept growing into the wand and into the world, and as his hands were becoming larger, he learned not only about spells and potions, but also about whispers, and scars, and things painted over them. His magic has limits, the teachers told him sternly as if he was the kind of boy to decide he’d cheat death. He never was. He wasn’t even particularly good at anything. He just talked to people well.

It was hard at first, missing his mom and sister like no tomorrow, but he found people to care about here, too. He liked Nate in his History class, and Gina in Herbology class, and he never thought to read up on the war. That war ended when he was six years old, and it’s old enough for him not to remember, but new enough to not have the charm of history. 

Which, ironic. Bellamy Blake loves his history.

He made prefect in his fifth year, and by that time, he was tall and broad enough to be mistaken for someone a bit older. His sister never came to Hogwarts, but by the time he was fifteen, he secretly didin’t regret it anymore. Not when she wrote him letters in funky green ink on pages ripped from her math notebooks, and let him look through her English essays over the summer. He would have work as a wizard, of course he would. He was keeping up with O’s studies just for fun. Just in case.

After graduation, he worked eight months in a muggle grocery store in London before the research library by the Ministry of Magic considered his application, but that’s okay. It was just an adventure.

The wizarding world has been nothing if not welcoming to him.

***

He meets Raven Reyes at work when he is twenty four, and by that time, there is nothing unfamiliar about the wizarding world anymore. He knows people and places, and so of course he knows her as well. They were in the same House, and even if she is four years younger than him, he still remembers that scrawny third year hotshot who got caught making her own broom for quidditch tryouts. They never let her compete, deeming it unsafe, and it fell to Bellamy as the Head Boy to talk Flitwick out of giving her detention. Not that it was so hard. Flitwick always had a soft spot for his inventors.

Now Raven is taller and sharper, or maybe angrier, hard to tell. What’s obvious is that she still remembers him, and she’s still working on those fancy brooms of hers, even if the lack of available research she can use is driving her up the wall.

“My step-dad is a car mechanic,” she says in a tone that dares Bellamy to say a word about her family associations. “He suggested looking into the materials themselves. Picking the most aerodynamic combination to increase speed.”

Bellamy gives her a small smile.

“Can’t think of a book. But I know a guy.”

***

He meets Monty for beers in their usual spot in muggle London the following Friday, and it takes Bellamy half an hour to learn more about wood density than he ever cared to learn. Monty is a fellow Ravenclaw, three years younger than him, and apparently he really enjoyed the brainstorming session with Raven that Bellamy arranged for them. Go figure.

“You should ask her out,” says Bellamy after fascinating five minutes on oak alone. Monty raises his eyebrow.

“Why don’t you take your own advice?”

Because of reasons. That’s why.

***

Their first date is in a muggle diner in the small town where Bellamy rents an apartment, bless cheap rent and an apparition license, and it’s so perfectly ordinary it makes his head spin. They order coffee and grilled sandwiches, and laugh themselves silly when Tim the waiter gives Bellamy vaguely discreet thumbs-up for scoring such a hot date. Raven looks at home in a pair of jeans and a black hoodie, as if getting rid of robes made her lose some of her anger as well, but she still looks fierce when she explains how things are in her lab where she designs her fancy brooms. Her stories are full of stories about old guys with beards, clinging to tech solutions from the fifties, because what was good enough for them surely must be good enough for their grandchildren as well.

“I’m lucky I even got that job,” she says between bites. “I thought I’d be stuck in my dad’s car shop until I was forty.”

“How long were you there?”

She shrugs, like it’s no big deal, just please drop this subject immediately.

“Over a year.”

Bellamy knows more about the war now than he did when he was fifteen, so he can fill in the blanks himself. Muggle-born kids are welcome, of course they are. It wouldn’t do to repeat the errors of the past, wouldn’t do to isolate or kick out. We can’t repeat the errors of our fathers. But if jobs are a little scarce when they grow up, well. That’s just life.

“I have my sister and some friends coming over to play board games some Saturdays. Wanna come?”

Yes. Yes she does.

***

She comes together with Monty, and Bellamy can hear them in the hallway as they approach, camping on the stairwell for a moment before they knock on his door. Monty puts his phone back in his pocket with a shit-eating grin, and Bellamy doesn’t need to ask to know he just introduced Raven to the joys of catching Pokemon. 

“You have good signal,” she says as she kicks off her shoes. “I don’t know why I even keep a phone, I live in a wizard neighborhood and I have to walk out of the building to text my dad.”

“Why the hell do you live in a place like that?” asks Monty, eyebrows raised.

Raven shrugs.

“The rent is good and it was close to work.”

They don’t bother reminding her that she’s a witch, and she can apparate from wherever she pleases. She knows that as well as they do, it’s just that… Old habits die hard sometimes.

Octavia, Nate and Harper show up almost simultaneously, and the party, in Raven’s words, stops being Ravenclaw Anonymous. Somehow no one suggests chess, but Bellamy has a battered game of Clue, and it takes them good ten minutes to hand-draw the checklists for everyone before they start playing, because the little notebook that came with the box was used years and years ago, tough luck. Raven wins this one, and lets out a whoop of victory, then demands to see the brand new box Octavia brought for them to check out.

O’s new game is Ticket to Ride, and Nate sets it up with a few flicks of his wand while O explains the rules. Everyone gets a color, and the point is to collect tickets and build trains in your color until you connect the routes that were assigned to you at the start. It’s straightforward enough, and there is something about it that Bellamy likes, something that lets him read the subtle cues, Raven’s fierce competitive streak and Nate’s devil may care tactics. 

He wins with Monty coming in as close second, and surrenders his spot at the table to O for the next round, content to take care of the kitchen for a moment. It’s a pot luck, but he still needs to take care of making everyone tea and setting out bottles of soda, then passing around bowls of salad and plates of cake. 

Raven kisses him by the end of that night; catches him alone in the kitchen, and puts a warm hand on his shoulder before gesturing him to lean in. It’s soft and easy, and a little bit unreal, but overall not a big deal. The Earth doesn’t shake and birds don’t suddenly start singing, but when it’s time for his guests to leave, Raven lingers long enough for him to secure the hood of her black sweatshirt on her head, and give her a quick hug.

Next Saturday, she stays the night.

***

He knows that Raven’s project picks up after she meets Monty, but once they get really technical about it, there isn’t much he can do to help, apart from refilling their tea. At some point, they turn his living room into Inventor Central, because he lives so far away from wizard areas that laptops work best plugged at his table. They come after work, and sometimes they bring food, sometimes just run in wildly and start speaking strange things about oak and velocity as soon as they materialize out of his fireplace. After a week or two, Bellamy can’t eat at his table even when they’re not there, in fear of disrupting endless stacks of notes and electronics.

He isn’t even surprised when he realizes that some small broom sketches look like dicks with bristles. Geniuses at work, you know.

Raven is a firestorm when she’s at work, excited and energetic, but also full of a special kind of rage. Like she wants to show them. Like she needs to prove something to the old men on top. Like every galleon she makes is a slap in their face, and once her and Monty’s broom gets to prototype stage, there are a lot of slaps. _A lot._

She doesn’t exactly move in with him. But when one day he spots her wearing his sweatshirt yet again without even asking permission, he knows she is here to stay.

***

On the day Nimbus buys the prototype, they have a fancy restaurant dinner with the whole gang, Raven and Monty’s treat. They even drag Octavia into Diagon Alley for this, and when Bellamy watches her amazement at seeing all its magical glory for the first time since them getting his supplies for the last year at Hogwarts, it makes him stop for a moment, as if he was seeing it with new eyes. So this is what it was like. Believing that wizards hold all the wonders in their very fingertips.

Imagine that.

“How do you think Nimbus will fuck us over?” asks Raven as they’re walking through Covent Garden, a stroll she dragged him for to clear their heads after all the wine. He laughs.

“Nate says the contract is tight. Let’s watch them try to find a way.”

Raven considers that, watches their feet as they move through cobbled streets. When she looks up, she’s smiling like she could say ‘I love you’, except she already did, time and time again, her bare skin covered in sweat, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

“You need a new phone,” is what she says instead, and Bellamy can’t help giving her a broad grin.

“I’ll lose my Candy Crush score.”

“You’re a wizard. Figure it out.”


End file.
